


Study Control

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Studying, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Mitch makes an agreement with Finn's parents to make sure that his young boyfriend did his studies. When Finn gets distracted and wants attention from Mitch, Mitch encourages Finn to finish his college work first. But when the teenager takes matters into his own hands, Mitch decides to teach Finn a lesson in control and staying focused.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Good Neighbour AU





	Study Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> _AU: The Good Neighbour_
> 
> Someone had asked me once about putting Finn in chastity. Personally, the kink isn't something I'm particularly into. But in the effort to challenge myself and explore other kinks, I decided to take this on. Whereas I'm not into the kink, the idea of Finn, being a chronic masturbator, struggling through the day with the device on him was appealing. It also gave me an idea on how to do the ending, showing a different interaction between both Mitch and Finn. 
> 
> I have done some research into this and read some articles. I know that I won't have it perfect but I hope my representation is accurate. I really enjoyed writing this piece, exploring Finn's desires, and how he would cope when they were taken away and how flustered he'd be interacting with people. I hope you enjoy it!

The sound of a pencil being tapped against paper drove Mitch to the point where he plucked the offending item from his boyfriend’s fingers. A smirk graced his face as the teenager objected in a childish groan, turning to look at him from where he was sitting on the floor.

“Give that back!”

“Not until you tell me what’s on your mind,” Mitch returned, spinning the pencil in his fingers like a drum stick before catching the writing equipment in his hand. “Are you stuck?”

“I’m just,” there was a short silence while Finn considered which word to use to describe how he felt; bored, horny, maybe needy? “I just can’t focus,” he responded, reaching up to pull the pencil out of Mitch’s hand. He softly growled at the older man as he swiped his hand up out of reach, a teasing smile on his face. “Come on, man! Give!”

Handing the youth the pencil, Mitch leaned forward to capture a soft kiss from Finn before he let the pencil go. “Thank fuck for that. If you had said you were stuck, I don’t know what I’d have done.” His hand landed gently on the dog’s head next to him, giving the Belgian Malinois’ ears a couple of scratches as it watched the two men.

“There are other ways you can help me, you know?” The comment coming from the teen was suggestive as Finn watched his boyfriend get up off the sofa and head towards the kitchen, the dog following loyally after his master. Abandoning his books, Finn followed, coming up to Mitch just as the man grabbed a glass, filling it with water before leaning down to pour it into the dog bowl. “Maybe some fun will help me refocus?”

Mitch eyed the young man as the words of his agreement came back to mind. It had only been the other week that he had promised Finn’s dad that he wouldn’t let his son get distracted from his studies. It was part of the blessing he gave to them being a couple, but Mitch wasn’t stupid. Finn was in his prime years, his life still ahead of him. But he also knew the world was full of temptation, and if he didn’t study, those opportunities might slip past him.

“By fun, you mean me pounding you into the mattress, right?” There was a grin on his face, even though he knew he was going to have to decline, much to the dismay of his growing arousal. “Finish your studies first, and I’ll think about it.”

“Jeez, you sound just like my dad,” came the bratty response, Finn looking like he was seconds away from pouting. 

“Yeah, but your dad wouldn’t-” Mitch caught himself before he finished that sentence. “Just do your work, hon.”

“Fine,” the teenager drawled grumpily as he went back to the living room, grabbing his books off the floor before sprawling out on the sofa in a mood. Any other time, Mitch might have hauled the youngster over his lap and gave him a spanking for his attitude, but again, that would only distract from what he should be doing.

‘ _God, what I want to do to him..._ ’

“I’m taking Jamie out. I’ll be back in about half an hour.” As Mitch said the dog’s name, Jamie’s ears perked up, barking excitedly as he ran in a circle a few times. Mitch chuckled as he hushed the dog, grabbing his lead and favorite tennis ball from the counter before heading to the front door. “Won’t be long,” he addressed Finn, the boy ignoring him as he started tapping on the textbook page again with his pencil.

‘ _Brat._ ’

The cool air was enough to stop him from getting too frustrated at the teen’s response. He wasn’t surprised at Finn’s behavior. He was eighteen, and likely, he’d be just as difficult with his parents. Mitch would be no different, just another authority figure to lash out at. However, this authority figure wasn’t scared of giving the boy a red bottom.

‘ _Fuck. He’s managed to get me horny_.’

Pushing at the strained bulge in his jeans while trying to restrain Jamie on his leash, Mitch took the walk slowly, heading in the direction of a park he would take the dog to. He figured if he was out of the house, it might act like an out-of-sight, out-of-mind placebo effect on Finn, helping him to get his focus back on his studying. It didn’t help Mitch, though, as the boy’s naked body attacked his imagination, making him harder. He was sure he’d have to do something when he got back in.

‘ _He needs to study. Then I can fuck him._ ’

Letting Jamie off the leash, Mitch tossed the ball, smiling as the dog took off like a shot in the direction the luminous green ball had gone in. Bringing it back, Mitch took the ball from him and repeated the action. Mitch faked it on some of the throws, making the dog race off to seek the ball, laughing as the animal turned to look at him knowingly. He was well aware Jamie knew his trick. 

Walking along the path that circled the park, Mitch kept a close eye on Jamie as he rushed through the shrubbery and bushes, likely looking for something to chase. He nodded at other walkers as they passed, keeping his distance as he tried to make sure no-one noticed the outline of his boner that he struggled to keep under control, thinking of his young boyfriend waiting for him at home and the things he was _going_ to do to him.

Plucking his phone out his pocket, Mitch took note of the time. It hadn’t quite been half an hour, but he felt that he couldn’t risk being out in public anymore with how horny he was. He might interrupt the last bit of Finn’s studying, but he was pretty sure the teenager would appreciate it. What his parents didn’t know didn’t hurt him. He did his part, and it was time to reward the college student with a good hard dicking.

“Jamie, come on, let’s go!”

Poking his head up from one of the bushes, Jamie looked in Mitch’s direction. The man beckoned the canine over to him, watching as the dog bound towards him with far too much energy. Likely, Mitch would regret this later when the dog could not settle, but he would deal with that later. Putting the leash back on, he guided them towards the park’s exit and headed in the direction of home.

Pushing open the door, he unhooked Jamie’s leash, allowing the dog to go in before him, heading straight for his dog bowl for a drink. The first thing Mitch noticed was the absence of his boyfriend on the couch, although the teen’s books still scattered over it. Locking the door, he scanned the room, his eyes settling on the stairs. 

‘ _Maybe he’s in the shower or something._ ’

Taking one step at a time, Mitch ascended the stairs, his thoughts still thinking about all the trouble he could get up to with the young man in the bedroom, trying to decide what he wanted to start with. The idea of getting a blowjob from the teen felt like a good starting point. 

“Hey babe, I think you’ve earned a break-”

“Shit…”

As Mitch turned into the bedroom, he didn’t honestly expect to see what he saw. Scrambling, Finn had yanked at his jeans, trying to pull them up in a hurried panic. A pair of headphones were plugged into his phone on the bed, but Mitch could see clearly what the youth had been watching, the video still playing on the screen. 

“It’s not- I’m not- I mean…!” Finn tripped over his words, looking for something to say to excuse his actions. It was pretty pointless considering Mitch had caught him in the act. 

“You couldn’t wait, could you?” Mitch said, his tone teasing and playful as he leaned against the door frame, appreciating the sight of the disheveled teenager. 

“It’s your fault.” This time, there was a pout on Finn’s face, the redness that painted his cheeks spreading all the way to his ears. 

Mitch’s playful smile dipped at Finn’s response, the boy’s words sounding a little accusatory. “My fault?” he questioned, emphasizing with a finger on his own chest. 

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon!”

Mitch looked down at the teen’s phone, the two writhing bodies on the screen catching his attention. He could tell it was two guys, and considering Finn's current need, Mitch didn’t have to put much effort into thinking about what he wanted from what he was watching. But he was a little irked at the youth’s comment.

“I said I wasn’t going to take long. You could just have studied until I got back, then we could have done something.”

“I couldn’t wait, though…”

“That’s no excuse,” the older man said as he shook his head before sighing. “Did you even finish your work?”

“Nearly…”

Rolling his eyes, Mitch stepped into the room, walking towards his side of the bed. “Take your jeans and undies off.”

“Really?” Finn asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Do I need to ask you twice?”

Like a shot, Finn pushed the requested clothes off until he was nude from the waist down. Taking a look, Mitch could see the boy had gone soft, which was just what he needed for what he was about to do next. Opening his bedside drawer, he rummaged among some of the toys he had before going to the next drawer, where he spotted what he was looking for.

“Okay, I want to try something.”

Removing the device, Mitch kept it concealed enough for him to guide Finn to sit on the edge of the bed and for him to get on his knees between the boy’s legs. He hoped he could be quick enough as he took Finn’s flaccid cock in his hand, working the device in his hands around the young man’s member until he snapped the padlock in place.

“What the hell! What is this?”

Standing up, Mitch crossed his arms over his chest with a devious smile. “It’s called a chastity device, also known as a cock cage. It’s to stop you jacking off when you should be studying.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Finn said, looking a little disgusted as he picked up the device on his crotch. It had a series of metal bars that did simulate that his dick was in prison leading up to a metal ring around the base of his member that felt a little tight. It hid behind his balls that were still free to hang. It felt a little heavy, and he could feel the cold steel against his entrapped tool. The padlock looked like a typical lock, particularly one he couldn’t just snap open when he wanted.

“Nope,” Mitch answered as he picked up the youth’s jeans and underwear. He separated the underwear, stuffing them into the drawer before he closed it. “You need a time out. I promised your parents that you’d study. I don’t want to be the distraction, Finn. You need to focus.”

“It was just a hand job!” Finn objected.

“But you couldn’t wait for thirty minutes and finish your work. That’s what I’m getting at here. You need to prioritize your college work over getting off.”

“Alright, alright,” the teen responded, a little defeated. “If I say I’m sorry and promise to study, will you take this off?”

“I’ll take it off tomorrow,” Mitch responded as he moved to another one of his drawers, pulling out a pair of his own underwear. 

“In the morning?” Finn followed up.

“No,” Mitch responded with a small grin. “Tomorrow, as in 24 hours.”

Finn’s eyes shot open at Mitch’s words, his expression a mixture of confusion and panic. “But I have school!”

Mitch caught Finn’s gaze in his. “So?”

“I can’t go to school with this on? How do I even pee?”

“You’ll figure it out.” Mitch passed Finn’s jeans and the pair of his light grey Calvin Klein briefs he had pulled out over to the teen. He knew all too well how much the young man had a taste for underwear. Sending him back home wearing a pair of his own was a little devilish, but Mitch wanted to torment the kid, even just a little. “I suggest you wear something tight and supportive. They can be a little heavy.”

“Stop fucking with me!” Finn barked back.

Kissing the boy on the forehead, Mitch smiled down at him. “If you had just waited, I wouldn’t have felt the need to lock your cock up.”

There was a soft growl that came from Finn as he started getting dressed, his eyes shooting daggers at Mitch as he pulled the briefs up his legs.

“Fucker.”

-

Usually, he would have hopped over the back fence, but Finn didn’t feel confident to do so with the new addition in his pants. The weight of the chastity device was at the forefront of his mind, making him feel self-conscious and knocking his confidence. Pushing in the front door, he kicked off his shoes, greeting his brother who called him from the living room. When he was invited to sit with him, Finn immediately declined, making an excuse so he could head straight to his bedroom.

Dumping his bag on his bed, he took his books out and laid them on his desk, opening his notes at where he left off. He’d left Mitch’s place in a mood, angry that the man had refused to remove the awkward device from him. Sitting in the chair, he flipped through pages in his textbook to where he left off, going back to his studies and trying to ignore the embarrassing predicament he was in.

‘ _This is fucking stupid._ ’

As he scribbled a couple of items down in his notes, Finn couldn’t stop his brain from going back to the weight in his pants. It was hard to ignore, with it being something he wasn’t accustomed to. Even with the briefs for support, it still felt bulky between his legs.

Unbuttoning the front of his jeans, Finn peered down at his groin. He could trace the bars of the cage over the tight grey cotton, bulging his crotch out in an embarrassing way. He reluctantly took note of what Mitch had said about wearing supportive underwear, thinking about what he could wear to college that wouldn’t draw attention to his mid-section.

What didn’t help things either was these were Mitch’s briefs. Just looking at them and knowing he was wearing his neighbor’s underwear got Finn aroused, but that only made things uncomfortable as his cock swelled in the cage. He wasn’t getting fully hard, but even just a bit of arousal made him squirm. And the fact that he couldn’t jerk off made things a hundred times worse. As his body heated up and the desire to come grew, the teen had no real way to get off. That indeed was a punishment, given how close he had managed to get when he was at Mitch’s place before the man walked in on him.

‘ _I can’t believe this shit!_ ’

Thrusting both hands into his underwear, Finn fiddled with the padlock, trying to see if he could somehow force it open. His fingers ran around the device, looking for any possible openings that he could exploit. Given its metal design, he knew it was futile, but it didn’t stop him from checking.

“Hey, Finn?”

Startled, the teen pulled his hands out of his pants as he heard his brother’s voice at his bedroom door. He was about to tell Marc off for not knocking, but he chose not to. The last thing Finn needed was to suggest he was doing something worthy of knocking first.

“What?”

Marc’s eyes widened in surprise at the snappy response from his younger brother. “Mom and Dad are going to be home late tonight. Meredin is working late, so it’s just you and me. Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang and have take-out tonight? My treat?”

Silence filled the space between them as Finn looked over his shoulder to Marc, keeping his lower half out of sight. His gaze dropped to the floor in thought before he returned to Marc. He still didn’t say anything, unsure if he could handle spending time with his brother while wearing such a humiliating device.

“You okay?”

“Ye-yeah!” Finn stuttered, his mind spinning options in his head like a never-ending roulette and not settling in a definite answer.

“You sure?”

“Mhmm,” Finn answered the follow-up question as he finally settled on a decision. 

‘ _Just act cool. Pretend it isn’t there._ ’

“So…” the older brother drawled, pushing for an answer. 

“Can you give me ten to finish my college work?” It was a lie, but he needed the excuse to give himself time to gather his thoughts.

“Sure! Is pepperoni alright?”

“Can we get a Buffalo Chicken pizza instead?”

“Deal.”

When Marc left, Finn turned his attention back to the cock cage. He tired the lock a couple more times before he gave up, buttoning up his jeans again and checking himself in the mirror to make sure the device wasn’t overly noticeable. There was a little bit of a bulge, but unless someone kept a close eye on his groin, no-one should be able to tell the difference.

‘ _It’s just for one day._ ’

Heading downstairs, Finn took a seat on the couch at the opposite end of Marc. The younger brother crossed his legs, grabbing a cushion and sitting it in his lap to act as an extra layer of privacy. Marc had his feet on the edge of the table, something their mom would get pissed at any of them doing, his laptop resting in his lap as he looked to be placing the order. 

“Pepsi? Dr. Pepper? Sprite? Mountain Dew?”

“Sprite,” Finn opted, picking his phone out of his pocket. He opened WhatsApp, ignoring the trail of messages from his group chat with his friends. Opening his message with Mitch, he started typing begrudgingly. 

**FINN** : You are a jackass

He didn’t wait long for a response.

 **MITCH** : Jackass with the key. Love you too babe.

There was a kissing face emoji at the end that frustrated Finn further as he huffed, turning the phone face down onto the cushion. It caught Marc’s attention as he looked over just as he closed the laptop lid. 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Just friend stuff,” Finn deflected. “Don’t really wanna talk about it.”

The two of them sat on the couch and talked, switching between video games and sports while Marc shared some stories from the last few weeks out on highway patrol. When the food arrived, Finn was reminded of the weight of the device in his pants as he went into the kitchen to grab plates and some kitchen roll for the two of them. When he reached into the cupboard, he felt the metal frame press into him as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He cursed inwardly at the whole situation.

But the worst was yet to come.

When he excused himself to go to the bathroom, he now had to figure out how to pee with the cock cage on. Standing over the toilet bowl, he once again felt how heavy the equipment was in his hands as he tried to aim. And when he started to pee, he had to stop immediately.

“Shit!”

Piss splashed over the floor, onto his jeans, basically anywhere but the bowl itself. With his flow interrupted, he bounced on his tiptoes as he held back from peeing, though it was difficult as the heavy cage pulled behind his balls. Grabbing toilet paper, he cleaned up, grumbling under his breath at how much he hated Mitch for the whole charade. Kicking off his jeans, he grabbed his phone and Googled _peeing in chastity for men_. 

The search result led him to a forum post where someone had asked the question, describing their difficulties taking a leak with their dick locked up. Scrolling over, the teenager read the responses, most of them suggesting he’d be best to sit down instead of standing.

‘ _Makes sense._ ’

Taking the advice, Finn sat, but promptly felt the surge of horror rush into him as the device clanged against the porcelain bowl. It wasn’t loud for his brother to hear downstairs, but in a public toilet, that would make for awkward moments.

‘ _I can’t do this!!_ ’

Holding his head in his hands, he tried again, peeing into the bowl, ignoring how stupid and humiliated he felt. If this was Mitch’s way of punishing him, then it was _already_ working. He regretted going through his phone and reading the teasing messages the man had sent him when he was at college. He was regretting racing up his neighbor’s stairs and shoving his jeans to his ankles in a desperate rush for release while the man was out. He regretted putting in his headphones and loading a video on Pornhub to feed his imagination.

Washing his hands and grabbing his jeans from the floor, the youth made a dash for his bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweats from a drawer and pulled them on, stuffing the denim jeans into his laundry basket. It probably wasn’t the best idea since the stretch cotton showed off his package, making it a little more obvious something was going on in that area.

‘ _I really ought to wash these._ ’ 

Using the laundry basket as a shield, the teenager took it downstairs, his brother looking confused as he passed. Finn threw an excuse at Marc about not wanting to upset mom, which was enough to appease the older boy from asking any other questions.

As he entered the kitchen, Finn opened the laundry machine door and started to pick out what he needed, checking his pockets for items and loading the drum. His eyes caught the clock on the wall, and the boy let out a frustrated groan. Only two hours had passed since he stormed out of Mitch’s place. Two hours or so of wearing the chastity device.

‘ _This is going to be a long twenty-four hours._ ’

-

Sleeping was rough. While wearing his usual light blue shorts and white NASA tee, Finn found no support for his groin, leaving the device to tug at his crotch no matter how he lay. He eventually put on a fresh pair of his own briefs, putting Mitch’s out of sight so he wouldn’t think about them and cause himself any discomfort.

Somewhere in the early hours, he woke up again, which resulted in him tiptoeing cautiously to the bathroom in hope no-one was up, and he didn’t have to find another excuse to get him back to his bedroom before any awkward incidents happened.

When he fell back asleep, Finn didn’t expect to wake up again until his alarm for school would sound. Instead, he woke up an hour earlier to a tight discomfort forming around his cock. It felt like someone was holding it in some vice-like grip, one that made him throw the covers open and check.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow,_ ” he complained, repeating the word over and over a few times as he slipped his shorts and underwear down to his knees. It was clear what it was. It was morning wood, the rousing of his cock at an ungodly time in the morning, likely after some horny dream that he couldn’t remember from being disturbed so suddenly.

“I hate this…” he hissed under his breath as he pulled his clothing back up before running his hands through his hair to push it away from his face. As he looked at his phone to get the time, the youth realized that if he were staying over at Mitch’s place, the man would be getting up for work within the hour. The thought had him filled with a burning irritation that he had to let out somehow.

‘ _This is that asshole’s fault!_ ’

Picking up one of his trainers, the teenager tossed the footwear towards his wall, particularly the one he knew backed onto Mitch’s bedroom wall. It made a thud against the wall, but most of the noise came when it crashed down onto his clock, knocking it over onto his bed and pulling down a couple of his books. And that was likely to catch attention from people in his own house.

Quickly, he threw the shoe aside and started to pick the books off his bed. There were sounds of movement, followed by footsteps padding on the wooden floor before his bedroom door opened. “What happened?” came the voice of his Dad.

Thinking on the spot, Finn gave the best excuse he could think of. “I was trying to adjust my alarm, and I knocked my books. Sorry.” He added a fake yawn as he once again found himself looking over his shoulder to hide.

His father’s eyes narrowed, but no reprimand came. Instead, the man left the room, closing the door without another word, causing Finn to exhale with relief. The last thing he needed was to be on the wrong side of his family for the day. He found himself looking at the offending wall again, scouring the invisible figure on the other side.

‘ _I hope you’re happy._ ’

-

If sleep was rough, college was a nightmare. 

Finn managed to make it through breakfast without any questions around his falling books, and escaping without any suspicions being raised had been a miracle. But to survive through a day of college was a completely different ball game. 

Fidgeting through class got him called out by his tutors, acting suspiciously at lunch got him questions from his friends, and he had to skip swim practice as there was no safe way he could get into a pair of speedos with the device on him and not be spotted.

By the time he got home, he was counting the minutes down until Mitch would be finishing work and getting home. All he had to do was hang out in his bedroom for another hour, and he could get the damned device off.

But the worst message he could have hoped for came in on his mobile as he waited.

 **MITCH** : Sorry babe, theres been an issue at work. I’ll be home late. I’ll text you later. x

“No, no, no, no,” the young man murmured, his tone laced with panic as he fired out a text back. It remained unread for two minutes. Impatient, he started calling, but each time, it went straight to voicemail. He tried about ten times, even leaving a voicemail, his words a little shaky as he begged Mitch to pick up.

‘ _I can’t take this!_ ’

He ran through his options. Mitch hadn’t given him a key for his house yet, but he could go and just try the locks, get in and go searching for the key? 

‘ _Am I really considering breaking and entering over this thing?_ ’

It surprised him, and he did question his current desperate state. Initially, it was about his want to masturbate. But now, it was more than that. Now, it was about his freedom, his dignity, his pride. The cage on his member made him feel powerless and at the mercy of Mitch, even if the man wasn’t around him. He held the only way out of this, and Finn’s sex life was basically in his hands.

And that idea made him shiver.

“Finn! Dinner!”

The call of his name boomed through the house as his dad beckoned him down for dinner. Inhaling, Finn prepared to embrace another challenge, this time getting through a family dinner without rousing concerns or questions.

When he reached the dining table, he pulled the chair back and sat himself down quickly. Avoiding eye contact, he started to pick what vegetables and sides he wanted on his plate, trying to act as casual as possible instead of drawing attention. He told himself over and over that Mitch will be home, whatever time he gets home, and that he could finally take this humiliating device off.

‘ _He promised. He can’t go back on a promise._ ’

Even though he couldn’t recall Mitch using the phrase, _I promise_ , it felt like a deal. Twenty four hours. One day. That was enough. He couldn’t live like this. Not like those he had read on the forum when he flicked through the website on his lunch break, avoiding his friends by hiding out in the college library, saving himself any more awkward questions.

“Finn!”

The tough call of his name from his dad pulled him out of his thoughts, the man looking at him from across the table. He blinked as he looked between him, his mother, and his siblings, all of them looking back at him.

“What?” Finn asked.

“Your mother asked you a question,” his father explained, looking over to his wife.

“I was just asking if you are okay, sweetie? You look like you got your head in the clouds?”

Shifting in his seat, Finn looked between his meal and the rest of his family sitting at the table. He was sick and tired of saying the same thing all day, telling everyone he was fine and backing it up with some sort of white lie to appease them for a while until someone dared to ask him again. 

It didn’t help that he still felt as riled up as he was the previous evening. His cock might’ve been trapped behind bars, but it didn’t stop Finn’s imagination and thoughts. He still found himself thinking about sex, thinking about Mitch, thinking about what they could have done the night before if he had just waited. And now, the waiting was _killing_ him as his cock desperately wanted to be touched.

When everyone’s eyes were off him, he whipped his phone out under the table to fire a message to Mitch, begging him to hurry up, only for his dad to catch him and tell him off. He needed the carpenter to get home so he could get this stupid thing off him and let him breathe, so to speak.

Just as dinner came to an end and his mother gathered up the plates, Finn heard the quiet ping sound on his phone.

 **MITCH** : I’m home. x

“I’ll be back later.” The teenager excused himself, much to his father’s objection, dashing for the front door. 

-

“Hey! Open up!”

“Jesus!” Mitch hissed as he heard the hammering of the youth knocking on his door. He had not long showered and changed into a comfy pair of sweats and a tee, settling down for the evening. The loud, aggressive knocking got Jamie to bark as well, and that was all the man needed after a shit day of work. Nursing his head as he approached the door, he unlocked and greeted Finn, only to have the youth push past him inside, kicking off his shoes as he did so. “And hello to you, too.”

“Get this off!” It was a demand, not a request. “Please,” Finn added to try and soften up the order. “This thing is uncomfortable. I just want it off.”

Mitch crossed his arms, managing a small smirk at the boy’s desperation. “I almost forgot you had it on.”

“I haven’t!” Finn barked. “It’s been nothing but a pain all day!”

“Did you get your studies done?”

“Are you kidding?” Finn snapped. “It’s been nothing but a distraction!”

Approaching, Mitch made his way up to Finn, a devious smile painted on his face. With one cupped hand, he landed it on Finn’s crotch, taking a moment to feel the firm steel in the boy’s jeans, encaging his member. “Well, maybe we need to keep it on for a few more days until you learn that only good boys get let out.”

“This is bullshit!” Finn growled, wincing as blood rushed into his cock, making it swell uncomfortably. 

The carpenter chuckled as he stepped around Finn and headed for the stairs to his bedroom. “Fine. The key’s upstairs. Come on.”

Finn didn’t need to be told twice. He took to the stairs, following the older man up and into the bedroom. He saw Mitch pick up a small key from a cabinet next to a photo of Jamie, but the man put it into his back pocket. “First, though, I need you to lie on the bed.”

“Really?”

“Good boys get unlocked, remember?”

Rolling his eyes, Finn did what he was asked. After he laid down, Mitch came over to the bed and straddled him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his lips. As he did so, the man’s hands grabbed at his wrists and pressed them above his head. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asked as the kiss was broken.

“Trust me,” Mitch softly said as he grabbed a pair of cuffs that Finn hadn’t realized were there, locking the leather implements around his wrists. 

Once locked in, Mitch got up just for a moment so he could encourage the young man to spread his legs. Popping open the buttons on Finn’s jeans, Mitch took off the youth’s jeans and underwear in one fell swoop, pulling them off. 

“I see you took my advice about wearing briefs?”

“Yeah,” Finn stammered, swallowing as he felt the tightness again of his cock swelling in the cage.

Maneuvering one of Finn’s bare legs, Mitch made himself comfortable between them, sitting on the bed with his own legs up the sides of Finn and the boy’s legs around his waist. He admired the view of the kid’s locked cock for a moment before reaching into his pocket to fish out the key.

“Next time, it will be longer,” he said with a teasing tone as he pushed the key into the lock and turned, the small padlock clipping open. He removed the chastity device, a heavy sigh of relief emitting from Finn as he did so.

“Please, no next time. That was torture.”

“That was the easy bit,” Mitch grinned in response.

Finn lifted his head off the pillows. “What do you mean?”

With a gentle touch, Mitch cupped Finn’s balls in one hand while reaching for the boy’s freed dick, a thumb rubbing over the sensitive glans to coax it to arousal. “I don’t think you got to come before I caged you up. And now you’ve had to go a whole day with that feeling.”

Before he gave Finn the chance to speak, Mitch started to jack Finn off, pumping the now erect cock in his fist whole softly cupping and stoking over the boy’s balls and down his taint. He started at a moderate pace, but he kept a close eye on Finn’s reactions and sounds, the teen already writhing under his touch. Slowing down to a torturous pace, he smiled as Finn groaned.

“Fucker,” the boy gasped.

Mitch huffed, a grunt coming from his chest as he continued going at a slow speed before picking up again, giving particular attention to the sensitive head. He would switch between these, the teen’s moans filling the space around them, coming undone under Mitch’s touch. Fingers traced down Finn’s perineum until they found his hole, and Mitch smirked as the youth’s body arched a little, a soft wave of goosebumps texturing his thighs.

“You like that, don’t you hon?”

“Uh-huh…”

A pool of precum started to form around Mitch’s fist, the boy’s cock weeping from the attention he gave it. With his free hand, he gathered enough of the slick onto two of his fingers, rubbing the two digits together to lube them up before he placed them back against his boyfriend’s hole. He slid them across the sensitive spot, smearing the sticky fluid on the smooth, soft opening.

“Please…”

The sound of Finn begging always got Mitch turned on, his cock already throbbing inside his sweats. But this wasn’t about him; this was all about his young boyfriend now entirely at his mercy underneath him. Without making him wait any longer, Mitch pressed one lubed finger against the tight ring, feeling Finn relax where he could and let him in. He took it slow, hoping the boy could feel every inch of the digit slowly sink into him until he could go no further.

“Good boy.”

Finn felt like his body was on fire. From how slow Mitch teased him with the handjob to all the sensitive nerve endings exploding around his hole from being penetrated, he arched his back further, head pressing back into the pillow, wrists pulling at the bonds that restrained him. His legs slithered around the man’s waist, squeezing slightly at Mitch’s sides as the pleasure that rippled through him felt too much to bear. But he had no choice, no way to stop Mitch. Not that he wanted to, but he felt like he couldn’t take the tantalizing torment inflicted on his body.

After Mitch sped up for a few strokes, he retook the speed slow as he curled his finger inwards, the tip pressing against the bump buried inside Finn. Hitting that target clearly sent an overload of pleasure through him as the response Mitch obtained was the one he wanted. High-pitched moans of joy escaped the boy’s lips, softly cursing as Finn wriggled on the bed. Mitch continued the motion a few more times before he sped up once again, a devilish smile on his face at Finn’s physical response.

“You could have got this yesterday if you were patient.”

“Fuh... _ugh…_ fuck… yo-you…” Finn stuttered through moans. There was a smile on his face for a second or two, but he couldn’t keep it up as Mitch started to rub his finger continuously against his sweet spot. “Oh _shit_ , I can’t… Mi-Mitch… I can’t, I’m…”

“Nope, not yet,” Mitch purred as he let go of Finn’s cock, letting the pulsating member slap back down on the youth’s stomach. He watched as it twitched and throbbed, continuing a few more rubs on the boy’s prostate before stopping that too. Mitch wouldn’t put it past him for Finn to be able to come hands-free. He knew the boy was close, but he wanted to edge him into it. 

“ _Hng_ …”

“You’re doing good hon,” Mitch praised as he ran the tips of his fingers over Finn’s thighs in a loving manner. “I’ll let you come when I think you’re ready.”

When he started masturbating him again, Mitch was greeted with another melody of moans and groans from Finn, which the man used to judge how far through the boy was to his orgasm. Stopping and starting where appropriate, bring the boy close to the edge but not allowing him to complete garnered him a few more insults, but he knew the kid was falling apart between Mitch jerking him off and abusing his g-spot deep inside him. And when he decided it was time to bring the boy to his completion, he went all out.

“Ah! Ah! Mitch! Fu... _guh…_ Mi-Mitch!”

The carpenter could feel the throb of his teenage boyfriend’s cock under his fist, the tightening of his ass around his finger as the first shot of cum was fired. It landed down on the youth’s stomach as further shots were fired upwards, spilling out over his body and Mitch’s hands. He could see Finn pull on the cuffs, his cheeks flushed, his eyes closed as he came hard between them. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Finn cried out as overstimulation kicked in, his legs crunching up as his cock continued to throb and twitch in Mitch’s grasp. As the man stopped and let go, Finn let his body drop back down onto the bed, catching his breath.

“Woah…”

Mitch leaned back as he looked over the mess they had made. Well, the mess Finn has made. “That good, huh?”

“Too good...” Finn said shakily.

“I might have to cage you up every so often, then?”

Finn shook his head on the pillows. “No. Once was enough. I swear, next time, I’ll just wait for you.”

“If you say so,” Mitch teased back, not entirely convinced the young man could keep his hands off his dick long enough. He hoped, though, that the experience at least gave the youth something to think about. It wasn’t just about punishing him. He ran his hands up Finn’s thighs, a wide playful grin pulling at his lips. 

“You know I prefer it when I have control over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
